


a cup of tea

by fireandhoney



Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Cup of Tea - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Johnlock inspired poetry, M/M, Poetea, Poetry, Sherlock inspired poetry, Silent Conversations, Talking without saying a word, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Summary: a cup of tea is never just a cup of teafollowed by a short poem about love
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	a cup of tea

a cup of tea is never just a cup of tea  
it can be a peace offering, a small gesture to bridge over troubled water, a question and an answer, an attempt at burying the hatchet  
it can be a greeting, a soft "good morning" as the first rays of sunshine bath the room of a soft orange  
a "I know life sucks sometimes, welcome home" after a long day of work  
a "it's getting late, please consider going to sleep soon"

a cup placed on the coffee table by your seat  
"I know you're deep into your book and didn't want to get up"  
a steaming paper cup appearing on your desk while you work  
"I thought about you"  
the cup being pushed in front of you after dinner, a longing stare  
"I love you"  
a warm cup of tea as you walk in on a rainy day  
"I love you"  
making your tea perfectly the way you like it, in your favourite cup, just to make you smile  
"I love you"

it's words unspoken, but still said  
it's silent acknowledgement, but loud sentiment  
it's appreciation and thought and love

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

fingers touching as a pen is exchanged  
a trailing gaze being caught, a slight red shame  
the draft of a scent, a familiar warmth  
silent conversations, quiet understanding  
a cup of tea placed by a busy keyboard, a favourite meal ordered without needing to ask  
a blanket placed softly over a sleeping form, 

love is a series of small moments  
a series of little glances  
a series of smiles  
a series of thoughts  
love is knowing about the other's needs and wants  
love is prioritizing, love is helping, love is caring


End file.
